


Kadara

by jarofbeees



Series: Heleus [1]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarofbeees/pseuds/jarofbeees
Summary: Sara's very curious about what kissing a turian is like.(expanded from ingame scene)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself I would not write for Andromeda until after I finished the game but DEAR GOD I COULD NOT HELP IT. This scene was so cute, I just had to expand on it.
> 
> (PLEASE DO NOT POST SPOILERS IN THE COMMENTS! I HAVEN'T FINISHED THE GAME!)

_“This is_ so _much sweeter than what I imagined.”_

Sara admits she spent more time than she’d admit thinking about what turian kisses would feel like. She read some stifling anatomy textbook - the kind of thing you’d trudge through in grad school.

_Turians don’t naturally kiss, but some have adopted the cultural habit from humans._

It’s hard to believe they don’t, she thinks, as Vetra kisses her back. Sure, her lips are different than a human, but there’s still a softness to her that’s putting this haze in the back of Sara’s mind. She’s losing her sense of surrounding, especially as she feels Vetra’s fingers - talons ( _“whatever they’re called”)_ slip behind her neck and tickle loose hairs. The kiss breaks in a giggle as the flanges on either sides of Vetra’s mouth brush against Sara’s cheek. She thinks back to the anatomy textbook and how it called them ‘mandibles,’ but that doesn’t sound like Vetra. Vetra is sweet and surprisingly warm and definitely deserves better than having a body part called ‘mandibles.’

“Sorry, was I-” Vetra’s got a flash of guilt in her eyes. Sara can’t imagine what she did, but maybe she missed something. She lays her hand over Vetra’s and grins from ear to ear. 

“Really good at that?” Sara’s leaning in closer. “Uh huh, guilty as charged.”

Sara’s feels a surge of courage this time. Maybe she should back off, take it slow. No, she _really_ should, but she hasn’t kissed in 600 years. A girl needs this every now and then, right? They’re kissing again, Sara eager and falling completely head over heels into this. She’s got her hands on either side of Vetra’s face, fingers toying with the little bumps on her skin. She can feel Vetra relaxing into her - she’s always so tense, so _ready_ for something to break - but now she’s yielding, placid. Sara’s heart pounds in her ears. She knows she’s risking it by pushing forward, but-

“-Come in. I have an unauthorized use of the Nomad tracked to your location. Is everything okay, Pathfinder?” 

Suvi’s half concern, half panic shocks the two apart. Sara flings herself off to the side, wiping her mouth in the process. 

“Everythingsfinedontworry!”

“Ryder, your locating is pinging at an unknown navpoint. Are you sure-”

“Just fine!”

“We’re okay!”

Sara and Vetra respond at the same time, prompting Sara’s cheeks to flare red. 

_“Oh….shit.”_

“Oh…. _oh_! Do you...need an extraction?”

“No!” they answer in unison. 

“Alright, okay. Just, uh, you know what to do if anything happens.”

“Thanks, Suvi.” Sara slams her finger into her Omnitool, almost through it. A moment passes in silence. 

Sara cracks first, bursting into a mess of laughter. She flings across Vetra, head resting on her chest. Vetra’s laughing in unison, the roughness of her voice vibrating up through Sara. Even if the texts talk about turians having carapaces, there’s this softness about Vetra. They lay there, listening to each other breath. Her chest moves on the sides instead of up and down, Sara notices. But it’s...not hard, like she pictures. Maybe her back is harder? Or maybe the shoulders? Her mind starts to wander in places she’s more than just curious about. 

“Sara,” Vetra murmurs. Sara could _really_ get used to her using her first name. It sends warm fuzzies winding into her stomach and makes her want to start kissing again. But they _are_ out in the middle of the Kadara Badlands, and they _should_ get into actual shelter. 

“Yeah. I know. We gotta get moving.”

“Not that I want to.”

“Oh?” Sara leans up, catching Vetra’s gaze. “We can always continue.”

“Now you’re tempting me.” There’s a playfulness in Vetra’s tone that gets Sara’s pulse bounding. 

Vetra gets up first, offering a hand to Sara. She’s up in the air before she can gasp, clinging to the turian. Her heads spinning, in the good way, the way it hasn’t in over half a century. Maybe this is new, and she really doesn’t know _how_ it’ll work, but _wow_ is she willing to learn. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am sobbing I love these two so much.
> 
> btw if you'd like to follow me on tumblr its https://jarofbeees.tumblr.com/


End file.
